Soviet State of the Oriyak Republics
Known throughout the Coalition simply as the Soviets, the SSOR is an evolution of the larger population of UCON. Unsanctioned and unapproved by the Coalition charter, the Soviet State is the Oriyak populations sovereign nation despite the outcry of the Coalition. Composed of barely 200 worlds, the Oriyaks were given a large swath of territory to colonize, but given none of the equipment required. With a constantly growing population, the Soviet government is hard pressed to maintain sovereignty, establish itself as a military power and resist the efforts of the Coalition to swallow it. Beginnings in the Outer Empire At the turn of the century and UCONs rise to be the dominating Scatterran force within the Veil, many of the former governments and soldiers-without-borders were pushed into the Outer Empire, a nearly limitless expanse of ripe worlds and resources. In the next several decades, the Oriyak population found itself pushed out of the Inner Empire and found themselves immigrating farther and farther into the Outer Empire. Reduced to squalor and the lives of second-class citizens in the mining plants and refineries, the Oriyak population endured nearly a century of mistreatment and abuse before growing to threaten the Coalition in it's entirety. Following the Insurgencies, the Outer Empire and the unified Oriyak population was devastated in a war against the Coalition. Outnumbering Coalition forces, but horribly undermatched in weaponry and tactics, the Oriyak resistance was crushed against the wave of UCON superiority. When the Outer Empire ceded all territories to the Coalition, marking the end of the Insurgencies and Oriyak nationalism, the seeds of a newly-existing free state of Oriyak had already taken its roots elsewhere. The Soviet Government The government of the Oriyak Republics is a communist, single-party alignment; this one party, called the Soviet Party of the Oriyak State, is headed by a group of elected councilors choosen by comittes across the Oriyak state. The head councilor of the Soviet Party is choosen by the Councils, and serves along side the Head of State. The Head of Government and lesser installments of the provisional Soviet government is designed to be easily changed, removed and altered by the Premier. 'The Soviet Council of Ministries ' The Soviet Council forms the smallest represenation of the Party, Councils representing small villages are included in the Soviet Council across it's territory. To convey the opinions to the Premier, Soviet Councils elect Councilors to form the last branch of Soviet government. Subordinate to the Premier, the Totalitarian bestowment of power in the Premier and his regime was a critical point of the Soviet treaty. While the Soviet Ministries compromise the main body of the Oriyak population, it is the given speaking voice of the people against the Premiership. 'The Premier Protectorate' The Protectorate is the consolidation of the military in the Soviet government. During it's infancy, the Soviet military was the only legally recognized force in the Oriyak territories to support and empower the settlers. With the recognition of the Soviet Council, the Protectorate was redefined as the beaucratic body of the government complex. Handling many foreign issues, the Premier of the Oriyak Republics is a limited figurehead in Soviet politics, but the leverage of the military and government control often maintains the Premier's efforts in office. Modern Republics Protectorate and Soviet Council Area & territory Comprising the bulk of 200 worlds in a total scope of 9,400 Lys the Soviet sanction resides on a mid-radial arm of the galaxy behind the Sagirattius arm. Sporting a bounty of worlds for industrial and commercial cultivation, the Oriyak Republics are organized around several key regions of space that form the backbone of the government and industry. On the far edges of Soviet territory, the frontier lives of the Oriyak population remains dominant; and the deep roots to the Soviet party can be felt even at the frays of it's territory. The standard through the Soviet territories can vary, so greatly that some consider separate regions of the Republics separate states in total. 'Novodno Kovplost, the Summer Lands;' Containing the capitol, the largest production facilities and the greatest concentration of population throughout the Soviets, the Summer Lands are a region of star systems offering rich worlds and resources for the fledgling Oriyak government. With the largest population being in the Monosod system, and second being the capitol at Kaminsk, the Summer Lands are the centralized bastion of Soviet power. Star systems; # Kaminsk, capitol of the Soviet Republics #Mantiko #Dobaiy #Trenciv #Massik #Monosod, Kovplost Monosod, city of 3 billion #Bayakal #Kolsiasev #Minske #Atni Rac #Docula #Warza #Oblast #Grozak Population & Total territory; , 2,540 inhabited worlds, 10,03 total bodies 'Moldok Nosodplast, the Army Citadel;' Bearing the name of a famous Oriyak city, the Moldok region has become the Soviet's primary military complex. Sustaining the second largest population centers in the States, the region was quickly settled once the Summer Lands had gained autonomy from the Coalition right. Unleashing a flood gate, the Oriyak manifest destiny, the lands were quickly redistributed to the Party and became the military centerpiece of the Soviets. Star systems; ''' #Kobivek, Kaski Fortress #Totkovloy, Preskov Production Facilities #Antonovy, Kepski City, 2 billion #Kaloshash, Kaloshash Defense Range #Zivanka, Prisbash, city of 1 billion #Mata Zolina #Zatska Medadis #Pietset #Roask #Gropodjulysta #Menbvrokast #Siedeketz #Domoi # '''Population & Total territory; , 960 inhabited worlds, 3,000 bodies total 'Krasnyi Ostrov, the Red Islands;' One of the newest claims accessed and administrated by the Soviet Republics, the Red Islands were christened by the Soviet Expeditionary Fleets as being a strategic center for the growing SSOR with a cluster of rich planetary systems and a wide scope of resources. The Red Islands have formed a large base of power in it's larger Soviet government. Star systems; # Mesto (in development) Military The military of the Soviet republics is staffed, managed and equipped directly by the Soviet Party Council of the government. Aligned under the G'''reptsto '''O'pyrunara 'R'edlnakavsti 'E'stnvyatsa ('GORE), the Soviet military is divided into further sub-divisions to provide the bulk of the State military. Soviet Ground Army , the primary military force, and largest, of the Sovite State. Soviet Marine Guard, the Navy fighting force and one of the most elite units of the Soviet Guards. Soviet Party Guard, a paramilitary unit of the Soviet state, acting as both a well-trained fighting and police force. Oriyak Navy, possessing a comparable fleet that could challenge even the Coalition, the Oriyak Navy is one of the smallest forces of GORE.